Love: The Other Endless Waltz
by acting girl
Summary: Quatre and Dorothy are reunited after a couple of years. They are forced into perhaps their most dangerous mission yet. If they come out alive, will they finally recognize their true feelings for each other?
1. Together Again

**Love: The Other Endless Waltz**

_~Chapter 1~_

_Together Again_

AN- Alright, this is the first QuatrexDorothy fic I have ever written. SO bare with me please! I am hoping that this will turn out well.

Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam Wing, any of the characters, or even really my own mind…really…my mind owns me XD

Chip: . you aren't supposed to be here…

AG: . shut it

Sarah: ^_^ AG………….

AG: OH right…search for PrincessSarahEm and read her Gundam Wing fic…it's perfect for the season…it's a Christmas fic! I command thee to read it!

Chip: Oh! ALSO, read Insanity, Thy Name is Chip!.......Oh that's right, YOU CAN'T! .

AG: Get over it…

Chip: NEVAR!

AG: =_= on with the fic now

Quatre had spent the recent couple of years rebuilding the Winner name in space. After his father's death, he had been very angry with the colonies and the way they turned on the pilots, but things were different after the war. He had learned so much after building and piloting the Wing Zero. As much as he really did hate that suit, he learned a lot from it. So, after his duties as a Gundam Pilot were officially over, he decided to spend time trying to help the colonies. He missed his friends, the other Gundam pilots. He managed stayed in contact with them every now and then, but they simply had begun to drift apart. In the real world, they would never have become friends or comrades. That was just the way it was.

Heero carried on with his agent duties, he never had to kill anyone, but he used his computer skills to become a hacker for Relena, who was still high up in the government. Wu Fei kept his job as a preventer and kept up a comrade relationship with Heero, since Heero used his hacking jobs as a preventer.

Duo retired from anything military related, married Hilde, and continued his work as a scrap metal collector. Trowa, like Duo, retired from all military connections and continued life as a clown and acrobat in the circus he had decided to call home during the war.

Quatre lay in bed thinking about his old friends wondering why it had to be that after everything they had been through together, they couldn't manage to stay friends. He knew they lead different lives, but Quatre had always been an idealist, he would have loved to stay in contact with all of them. However, he always seemed like the only one that ever tried.

'This is why I don't allow myself to have time to think.' He thought to himself as he jumped out of bed. He had a lot to do that day. He changed out of his pajamas, ate breakfast, and headed out the door. Since his old friends from the Magnac Corps had decided to dissemble their mobile suits and work for "Master Quatre" in his family's business, he had plenty of help, but he still needed to hire some new hands, if only just for paperwork help. He walked through the door of the office building that he headed up with Rashid.

"Hello, Master Quatre!" Rashid called out to the blonde haired boy as he waved.

Quatre chuckled and waved back, "You don't have to keep calling me 'master'" he informed Rashid.

Rashid laughed embarrassingly, "Old habits die hard. I don't think I could ever take the 'master' out." He said as he put his arm around Quatre's neck. "Ready for your interviews today, sir?" He asked.

Quatre nodded, "Yeah, I am excited to see the applicants that made it passed your door." He said with a smile. Quatre had trusted his life to Rashid many times over the years, and that would never change. Rashid was like a second father to Quatre, especially after the death of his real father.

"Well, between you and me, the first one may just surprise you." He said as he handed Quatre a pile of files.

Quatre was confused upon hearing this, 'someone that may surprise me?' He thought to himself as he looked at Rashid, who was pushing him into his office.

"I'll send in your first applicant in a few moments, Master…er…Quatre." Rashid said with a smile. He walked a few doors down, into a waiting room. He looked over the applicants. There were more than a dozen sitting in the room. He walked up to one of them, "Master Quatre is almost ready for you, miss." He said politely.

Quatre shut the door to his office. This office was Quatre's home away from home. He decorated it with plants and pictures of his family and even his fellow Gundam Pilots, whom he had always considered a second family. There was a second door that was left open leading into another hallway connected to the waiting room for the applicants. They had their own private entrance so as not to bother the office workers. He took a seat and opened the first file, "Someone who might…" He thought out loud. It was then that he saw the name, "Dorothy Catalonia…" He said in complete shock.

"Why if it isn't Quatre Reberba Winner." Rang Dorothy's voice from the second door into Quatre's office. She leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed. A smirk ran across her face as she walked up to the desk. She took a seat in one of two chairs that sat just beyond Quatre's desk.

Quatre looked up at Dorothy; it was nice to see a familiar face, even if it was Dorothy's. He was so ambivalent when it came to his feelings for her. She was one of his mortal enemies; she annoyed him most of the time. However, there was an essence about her that made him care for her deeply. They had very similar views, even if those views had been manifested themselves in very different ways, which caused most of his irritation with her. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Applying to be your assistant of course." She explained to him in a very matter of fact tone.

Quatre stood up and walked over to her, "What made you want to apply in the first place?" He asked.

Dorothy turned away from him and boasted, "Well, I learned everything I could from Miss Relena." She turned around to look at Quatre, "Now I want to learn more from you!"

Quatre looked annoyed at her. "Dorothy," he started, "Relena may have fallen for that back when she was a lot more innocent. But I am not that gullible." He said with his annoyance showing through.

Dorothy sat back down, "Ok, I'll be honest." She said. This time she actually sounded sincere. It was a new thing to hear coming from her. "You earned a lot of respect from me. At the end of the war…and of course that beautiful battle between you and Marimaya's soldiers."

"That doesn't explain your desire to work for me though, Dorothy." Quatre explained to her rather impatiently. Quatre had become hardened, mostly thanks to Dorothy, during the war. He wasn't going to fall for her vagueness anymore.

"I was getting to that." She started, "I honestly would like to learn from you." She informed him. "I want to learn how you live life the way you do. When I followed Relena around, I had an agenda. Here, I don't." She continued.

"What do you mean?" Quatre asked.

"I followed her mockingly. She entertained me with her pacifist views. She was close to that one Gundam Pilot, who was close to the other Gundam Pilots. Ergo, close to battles." She continued to explain.

Quatre never quite understood her never ending love for the battlefield. What could she possibly want to learn from him? He stayed silent for a few moments before replying to her, "You do realize I have adopted the same pacifist views…the Winners are very similar to the Peacecrafts."

Dorothy nodded, "but, with you, it's different. You have experienced battle in its truest form. She never had the right to be a pacifist. She never killed anyone in her life."

Quatre never understood half of where she came from. He knew that she hated battles, and for some reason she misunderstood her hatred for them and found them "beautiful." He let out a sigh and shook his head, "Some people just never change." He said as he sat back down at his desk. "You need a better reason to want to work for me Dorothy." He explained to her.

Dorothy realized that she was getting nowhere fast with him. She was being sincere with him. "Do I need any more reason for wanting to be near you, Quatre?" She asked.

'Wanting to be near me?' He asked himself in thought. Why would she want to be near him specifically? "Explain." He demanded.

Dorothy rolled her eyes. "Why do you seem to always need an explanation?" She demanded right back. As she spoke she jumped up from her seat and leaned over his desk. She looked down at him. Now she was simply angry.

"I need an explanation from /you/ because you tried to kill me multiple times! Forgive me for being cautious." He yelled as he stood up to meet her face to face. He looked at her, merely centimeters away from her face.

They paused, looking at each other in the eyes. They felt each other's breath hitting their faces, they were so close.

Quatre finally backed away and turned from her. "I don't trust you, and it would be very difficult for you to ever gain that trust." He said.

Dorothy looked at him, "Then please, give me the chance to gain it." She stated.

Quatre turned back to her, "One last question."

Dorothy nodded.

"Why is it so important to you?" He asked.

Dorothy had no answer, at least no answer that she would ever admit to. The truth of the matter was she had seen something in him that she wanted to get to know more. She had no idea what this was; she just knew that she wanted to be near him. She had only ever felt this way about Zechs and Treize. But for those two, she was in love with their love for battles; for their true soldier abilities. Quatre was different; there was something about him that made her need to be near him. But how could she explain that to him without revealing too much of her personal feelings. "I don't know." She wasn't lying. She didn't know why he was so important to her. He just was.

Quatre looked at her in a tense silence. He didn't know what to do about this. He didn't trust her, but she actually seemed sincere. He had learned the difference between her sincerity and her act. Not to mention, he did actually care for her. He just couldn't come up with any answer that would make sense. If he said no, she would be hurt; something he didn't want to do. If he said yes, he could put himself in danger. He placed his hand to where she had pierced him with a sword a few years ago. It healed, but the memory would never leave. He turned to her "Dorothy…" He said. "One chance, only because Rashid approved of you. But I'll be watching you, one wrong move –" He began explaining before he was cut off.

Dorothy nodded, "I understand, I am gone." She said with excitement. She began to leave the office, "Thank you, Master Quatre." She said. She left the office leaving Quatre alone.

Quatre chuckled painfully, "I sure hope I didn't just make a huge mistake just now." He thought out loud.

AN – well, that's a start…sorry it was short…XD actually it's longer than my older fics…I really should apologize for those…R&R!


	2. The Favor

**Love: The Other Endless Waltz**

_~Chapter 2~_

_The Favor_

I don't own Gundam Wing…I really didn't miss the annoying disclaimers…speaking of which…I overhauled my profile along with typing up a long winded explanation as to how I ended up here at this very moment…so I hope you read it and the time I spent on it was not in vain XP

_Italics will be used as flashbacks_

* * *

Dorothy had been working for Quatre for a few weeks. She and Quatre worked very closely at all of the paperwork that needed to be filed. She was also in charge of being Quatre's second being. There were times where it would just be easier if Quatre were two people. She would attend meetings and he would observe building new Natural Resource Satellites, or vice versa. She was a very hard worker, and Quatre was pleased.

"I guess she has changed." Quatre claimed to Rashid.

Rashid nodded, "I spoke with her last week, and she claims that you were the one who changed her." He told Quatre.

Quatre was confused, 'I had changed her?' He asked himself in thought. He didn't seem to understand how he had any bearing on who she had become over the last couple of years. The last he saw of her was after the battle with the Marimaya soldiers.

_That fateful Christmas night Quatre and the others went into the battle to end all battles. The words still rang in Quatre's mind. He heard Duo say it over and over again, "let's only take the weapons, and war itself along with us to Hell!"_

_Quatre got out of Sandrock for what would be one of the final times. He observed his Gundam and smiled. "Thank you, Sandrock." He said to the large mobile suit that had kept him alive throughout the whole war in the previous year. Snow fell from the sky. The cold flakes felt good on his face. He had been very hot for most of this final battle, considering he had been up near Venus and Mercury. He closed his eyes and was deep in thought._

_Duo walked up to Quatre, "Well, it's finally over!" He exclaimed as he threw his arm around Quatre's neck. He tried to keep a happy face, even though he didn't know, at the time, if Heero was alive or dead. He hadn't seen him since the Wing Zero exploded in midair. He had no idea what had happened in the Brussel's Mansion._

_Trowa climbed out of his Gundam and had a look of relief on his face. He seemed to be happy that everything was finally over. He walked up to his two comrades. No words needed to be said, Trowa wasn't much of a talker._

_Quatre smiled at his two friends, he was happy to be near them. He just wondered what happened to Wu Fei and if Heero was still alive. "Let's see if we can find Wu Fei." He said to the others._

_Duo and Trowa nodded and followed Quatre to where they had seen the Altron land. It was there they saw a herd of civilians standing at the feet of the tall green Gundam. _

_Quatre looked around for Wu Fei and didn't see him, Wu Fei had yet to get out of his Gundam. However, he did hear a very familiar voice coming from behind him._

"_Hello, Quatre Raberba Winner." Dorothy said in her very distinct voice. She was hidden within a group of the civilians._

_Quatre turned and saw her. He smiled; he hadn't seen her since the end of AC 195 when they had their battle on Libra. "Dorothy!" He exclaimed and ran up to her. "So, you did make it out alive!" He said. He had been a little irritated with Trowa when he didn't help Dorothy when Quatre had asked. 'I guess Trowa was right. She is strong enough to survive on her own,' he thought to himself._

_Dorothy nodded, "Do you like what I have done here?" She asked._

_Quatre looked around, "You assembled these people?"_

_Dorothy nodded, "You can thank me later." She replied as she began to walk away._

_Quatre let her go. After all, she had tried to kill him, and almost succeeded. That wasn't something you forgive that easily._

Quatre was snapped back to the present time by Rashid, "Master, are you alright?" He asked. Quatre had been silent for awhile, appearing to be deep in thought. Rashid had begun to become a little worried about him. He knew Dorothy caused unnecessary stress to Quatre. However, there was something about both of them. He was certain that they needed to be in each other's lives. They brought out the best in each other, no matter how deadly their relationship had been before.

Quatre nodded, "yeah…I'm fine." He smiled with slight embarrassment. "I better get a move on, Rashid. Thank you for everything you do for me." He said with all the kindness in his heart. "I don't think I tell you enough how much I appreciate you and the other former Corps members." He said as he shook Rashid's hand and began to walk away.

Rashid simply smiled. He knew how much Quatre had respected him, but it was nice to hear.

Quatre walked into the office that Dorothy had practically moved into. She was looking over all of the pictures that Quatre had snapped during the course of the war.

"You amaze me." She stated.

Quatre laughed, "Why's that?" He asked.

"You were in the middle of a war, and you could have died at any second. And yet, you managed to hone your photography skills." She said as she pointed to numerous pictures on the wall of Quatre and the other Gundam Pilots.

Quatre walked over to her and stood next to her as he also observed the pictures. "It's all I could do to stay sane. I hate war, and yet I became a soldier." He explained. His eyes peered over to her nervously. "I have one of you as well."

Dorothy looked at him, "Of me?" She asked with surprise.

Quatre nodded, "Yeah, it's in my desk. I have to find a frame for it." He explained as he walked over to his desk and pulled out a picture of Dorothy and Relena. "I took it while Heero and I lived in the Sanc Kingdom." He finished as he showed her the picture.

Dorothy looked at the picture; it couldn't help but bring a smile to her face. She didn't even remember taking this picture. It flattered her to know that Quatre would keep something like this. "Very nice." She said as she handed the picture back. She tried to stay subtle with emotion.

Quatre smiled and put the picture back in the drawer. "So, Rashid told me something you had told him." He began. He didn't mean to throw Rashid under the bus, but he wanted to know the truth behind what was said.

"What's that?" Dorothy asked as she took a seat in one of the chairs in the office.

"He said that you say I helped…change…you." He hesitated to say.

Dorothy chuckled, "Well, yes." She said as she closed her eyes. "I may have stabbed you through the gut. But you managed to stab me in the soul." She said.

Quatre hated being reminded of his fight with her. He almost died in that fight, had it not been for Trowa, he would have. He had no idea what she meant when she said that he had stabbed her soul.

"What I mean is," she began as she saw confusion on his face. "Relena always tried to force me to believe what she believed. You on the other hand, made me see a side of myself that I never wanted to see. You forced me to see my true feelings about war and battles." She said, now with pain. She still enjoyed putting up her strong front, but really, she was in a lot more pain than she ever let on.

Quatre smiled and nodded. He had nothing to reply with. It honored him to know that he had been a part of that. It was also an honor to see that he was able to break down some walls and see a side of her that she never let anyone see. He sat down at his computer and began to check his email. "That's weird." He said with worry.

Dorothy's attention was grabbed, "What?"

"I got an email from Heero." He said with concern.

Dorothy didn't understand why that would cause concern. She walked over to the computer and read over Quatre's shoulder.

"He's asking for preventer help." Quatre explained.

"So, Heero's a preventer?" Dorothy asked. He had pictures up around his office, but he never talked about them. This was confusing to her. She always meant to ask, but never had time.

"Yeah, mostly in computer science type things, he's a great hacker." Quatre explained as he skimmed over the information that Heero sent. "There's a fire brewing on the colony that this satellite is servicing."

"Which is why he wants your help."

Quatre nodded, "his email said that he's on earth for business, that's way too far out to put out a fire." Quatre stated.

Dorothy looked at Quatre, "Are you going to help?" She inquired.

Quatre was silent for a moment, he thought about the complications. He wanted to help, but he enjoyed being retired. He let out a sigh, he knew he would help. He wasn't the kind of person to let anyone down. The last thing Quatre wanted was for another war to occur. "Yeah." He let out. He hit the reply button and answered Heero's email. "Well, I have a lot of things to study tonight." He told Dorothy, "You can go home if you want to." He said with a sound of disappointment. He didn't want to get involved; he wanted to live life as a Winner. He wanted to be a pacifist like his late father.

Dorothy shook her head, "Are you crazy? I am going on this mission with you. You can't go alone!" She said to him.

Quatre shook his head, "Rashid will go with me. I trust him with my life, and I don't want to go without him." He explained.

"No, let Rashid take care of business here. We are still young; he shouldn't be put in danger." She proclaimed with her fake exuberance back.

Quatre chuckled. He knew that all she wanted was to see a "beautiful battle" and she wasn't taking no for an answer. "Alright. Rashid's in charge of the satellite." He said with an exhausted smile.

Dorothy grew excited, "Oh, alright! Then let's get started!" She said as she sat back down in her seat and waited for Quatre to print out the information so she could read it as well.

* * *

Alright, that's the chapter…short…and kinda lame…but that's what happens when you put information in! Hope you liked it


End file.
